Never
by PyewacketTheCat
Summary: The only reason Natsume Igarashi got anywhere near a pool was for her little brother, Takumi's, sake. Only fifteen, but with Olympic sized dreams and determination to match, she knew her baby brother would reach his goals. She would make sure of it, even if it meant putting her passion for track on hold. After all, the little twerp was the only thing that mattered to her...for now.
1. Never Make Strange Bets

Okay, so I literally watched both Free! seasons in less than 48 hours. The story and animation and everything about it was so great (MUSCLES YES GOU I AGREE) that I just had to make an OC...or two. Actually I had a dream about Natsume and Takumi last night, that's how I came up with them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p><em>"Oi."<em> I shake my younger brother for what feels like the thousandth time, gripping his shoulder and wrenching it back and forth. Jeez, he sleeps like a rock. I yank the blanket down from his face, then proceed to yell in it. "Oi, Takumi! _Get up!_"

"Nee-chan..." He mumbles groggily, eyes still closed, trying to tug the blanket back up. Sadly for him, I have such a tight grip on the blue cloth that it doesn't budge a centimeter. _No way. I finally got him to respond. I refuse to let this idiot drift back off so easily. _"Just five more minutes..."

I scoff. In his dreams. He's already said that four times. A loud snore weasels its way out of him. "That's it, you lazy bum!" I yank his blanket completely off, and I don't stop pulling until it's laying in the middle of the carpet on the other side of the room. "We're going to be late to school! It's the first day!"

He shoots up out of his bed with wild eyes, and equally wild bed head. His feet are on the ground less than a second later. _Why can't he always be this motivated?_ "Why didn't you say that earlier?!"

_"I did!"_ I exclaim, watching him race around his messy room to try to find his uniform. "But you were too busy dreaming to actually listen."

"You should have tried harder!" He whines, pulling his penguin-covered sleep shirt over his head. He tosses the smelly article at my face. "Get out, Neechan! I have to change!"

"It's not like I didn't change your diapers when you were little." I throw the shirt back at him, he barely catches it he's so flustered. I roll my eyes as I slide his room door shut. His embarrassed reply is muffled by the door. "Breakfast is on the table!"

Back in my room I flick my iPod speakers on before I take one last look in the mirror to make sure I look human enough, and not like a zombie, which is how I feel. I got zero sleep last night. I was too anxious for today I guess, possibly still jet lagged. My brother and I just got back from America two days ago, where we had been living since we were six and four. Our parents want us to 'get back in touch' with our culture, but I know they just want to get rid of us. They don't have time for us, too busy with other things like the company and fancy dinners with equally fancy people for their children. They just shove a mountain of money at us and let us do what we want. I could go missing and they'd never notice.

I run a hand through my loosely curled, and surprisingly thick hair. I call it the mane. It's parted in the middle, framing my face, and tumbling down my back. It is quite strange in coloring too, light purple at the roots, and gradually fading to a darker purple color as it reaches the tips. My eyes on the other hand are just big and bright blue. I have a lot of piercings, three lobe in each ear, industrial and one cartilage in my right, tragus and three cartilage in my left, along with a belly ring, and a nose ring. I have a a tattoo on my left wrist too. It's just the Roman numeral two, nothing fancy, but it means a lot to me. I started with the piercings and stuff initially to get my parents attention, but they didn't notice, and I actually took a liking to the whole look. It distracts people from the fact that my parents are billionaires, makes me feel almost normal.

Since it's technically spring, I have to wear the second year Iwatobi girl's summer uniform, which consists of a short-sleeved white shirt with a dark gray collar tucked into a short high-waisted black skirt, a green polka-dotted bow tie around my neck, white thigh high socks and my dark green high top converse. I pull my mane up into a high ponytail because it's going to be hot today, making sure I slick all the fly-aways back.

There's movement in the hallway, and I exit my room only to nearly be knocked on my ass by my baby brother.

"Ah! Sorry, Nee-chan!" He smiles apologetically at me.

"Nah, it's fine." I eye him up and down, taking in his rumpled appearance. The summer uniform for first year boys consist of gray trousers, a white shirt with a dark gray collar, a blue polka-dotted tie, and his black sneakers. His shirt and pants are still wrinkled. I scrunch my nose. He really did rush.

I've been told Takumi and I look a lot alike, and I know that's not surprising considering we're brother and sister, but you'd be surprised just how different some siblings look. We have the same big blue eyes (Mom liked to joke that our eyes were the color of sapphires because she only wore sapphires while she was pregnant with us. I never found that funny), facial features, creamy skin tone, and loose curls. Our hair shades are different though, his being just dark purple, like plums, same as the ends of my hair. His hair is parted on the right, and his bangs fall slightly into his left eye. He has his ears pieced like me, but only once with a small black stud in each ear. Takumi is also taller than me, which isn't surprising considering my 5'0". I blame it on Grandma and Great Aunt Miyu for only being 4'10" and 4'9". Takumi got the short gene too, albeit not as bad as me at 5'5". "It didn't take you very long to get ready."

He gives me a 'no duh' look. "You said breakfast was on the table, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." A chuckle escapes my mouth. Takumi is such a glutton, an insatiable glutton. You throw food into the mix and he's in. "Let's hurry before it all gets cold. I worked hard on it, ya know."

**_Timeskip_**

"Hey, Neechan, are you nervous for today?" Takumi asks, fiddling with the strap of his backpack. We're on the way to the bus stop, which is only three blocks from our house.

"A little." I admit. "We've never been new students before. We've known the same kids our whole lives, but now we're forced to meet totally different people, and in a totally different country... I don't know what to think about it."

Takumi's eyes shift towards his feet, and I want to punch myself. I probably shouldn't have said that to him. It is his first year of high school, and to be starting it somewhere as different as this... It cannot be easy. "But I'm sure you'll be fine. You're friendly and people like you, it's me they don't."

"That's not true at all!" He exclaims. "All your teammates back home loved you!" He's referring to the fact that I was the captain of my schools track and field team. It wasn't a big deal, I mostly just helped them out with technique and improving times, ran a few races here, dished out a little inspirational speech there, but that was totally different from this. With sports, everyone can relate on a certain level because sports and competition are what humans evolved for, it is a language that everyone speaks no matter how old, smart, shy, or wealthy. Healthy competition brings people together in a way nothing else can.

School is a whole different story.

"That's true." Takumi is still looking at me expectantly, like I'm supposed to say something inspirational, so I decide to change the subject. "I was looking up places for you to swim last night," His eyes immediately brighten. Takumi wants to swim in the Olympics, be the next Michael Phelps, and I'm going to make sure he gets there. "I found a good place a few blocks from home, a gym. We can check it out after school."

"Okay!"

"And we're starting up your conditioning again tomorrow." I add in. "I only gave you the day off because of school."

"For you to drop something like that on me after telling me about a place where I can swim..." He gives me a dirty look._ "It was cruel."_

I blink a few times, trying to make sense of the schedule that the elderly lady in the office just handed me. I guess she was having a bad day because she just shoved the paper at me and told me to go. She did the same thing to Takumi. "So this means my homeroom is room 2-1?"

Takumi frowns, looking over my shoulder at the paper in my hand. "I, uh, I guess?"

_"Jeez."_ I run my hand through my hair. _Don't new students usually get a tour guide or something?_ "This is what we get for not starting school on time like everyone else. We should have made Father send us last month."

"That probably would have been a good idea." Takumi furrows his eyebrows as he looks down at his own schedule. "I think I'm in room 1-2." He looks up at me hopefully, like we're back in elementary school and it's his first day of kindergarten. "Will you walk me?"

"How old are you again?" I tease, pinching the cheek of his that is closest to me, which would be the left.

"I'm fifteen!" He exclaims, batting my hand away. His face is getting red. "But that has nothing to do with it! I just don't want to get lost!"

I raise an eyebrow, barely containing my laughter. "How am I supposed to help you when I can even help myself?"

_"Fine!"_ He pouts, taking off down the hall in a storm. "Just don't be surprised if I go missing!"

I shake my head, finally unable to hold the laughter back any longer. My eyes slide to the paper on the wall, and I extend my arm in the opposite direction he's walking in. "First year rooms are that way."

"How do _you_ know?" He barks. He doesn't even pause to look back at me.

I gesture to the paper. "There's a sign. "

Takumi huffs as he walks past me, now heading in the right direction.

I snicker as I run to catch up with him. "Don't be mad at me! You're the one who ran off."

"You're the one who started it!"

_That's true._

_**Timeskip**_

The halls are moving.

I swear the halls are moving.

Every time I go left it's like I'm going right, and every time I go right it's like I'm going left. I don't understand it at all. I managed to get Takumi to his class on time, how I don't think I'll ever know, but that was on the whole other side of the school and now I'm completely lost, not to mention officially school starts in a few minutes.

_I'm going to strangle Takumi...if I make it out alive._

_Maybe I'll be the one who goes missing._

I groan loudly, stopping my footsteps just before I run straight into yet another door that probably only has disappointment and pain hidden behind it. I look up, and I swear I nearly shoot through the room from the relief I'm feeling. Room 2-1..._finally!_

I am about to slide it open, when the door opens by itself. I take a startled step backwards. There is a pretty brown-haired woman standing there. She's dressed like a teacher, but on the other hand she also looks to young to be one. "You must be the new student, right?"

_Yup, she's a teacher. She just gave me the teacher smile._ "Yeah, that's me."

"Welcome, I'm Ms. Amakata." She gives me a friendly smile, then turns back towards the classroom. "Class, we have a new student." Amakata-sensei begins to write my name on the chalkboard. She gestures for me to come in with her head when she's about halfway done. I take a deep breath, readying myself before entering the room. I have no clue what to expect. They don't usually do this in America, you just sit down and hope that people notice you, or not, so hopefully my classmates aren't as vicious and blood thirsty as the ones I had back home...but that might be because I went to a private all girls boarding school. I stand next to the teacher's desk in the front of the room. "Go ahead and introduce yourself." Amakata-sensei insists.

I do a quick scan of the kids in the room before I speak. None of them look too deadly. "I'm Natsume Igarashi. I just transferred here from America after living there for eleven years."

"Really? You're Japanese is so good!" Amakata-sensei gushes._ "Oh!" _She covers her mouth with her hand. "Sorry for interrupting!"

"No, it's fine." I shake my head, actually thankful that she interrupted because I had no clue what to say next. "And thank you, Amakata-sensei. My parents are Japanese, so we speak it all the time at home."

"Oh, you're bilingual!" She claps her hands in excitement. "How unique!"

I speak Spanish too, so actually I'm trilingual, but I just roll with it. I get the feeling she can be pretty scary when she wants to. No teacher is _this_ nice.

"Well, Igarashi-san, do you play any sports?" Sensei asks.

"Yeah," I nod my head. "I run track competitively, and my little brother who's a first year here, he's a competitive swimmer."

That seems to catch her attention, making her eyes widen. There are two other boys in the class that have the same reaction as her, a brown-haired one with green eyes, and a dark-haired one with blue eyes.

Is Takumi swimming really that interesting to these people?

The bell rings, and class is finally dismissed for lunch. My phone vibrates only seconds after I make it into the hallway.

Takumi: Hey, Nee-chan, let's eat on the roof! I'll meet you there in a 5! Gotta seal the deal with a hot chick first! ;)

_Take your time._ I send back. Hopefully he can feel my sarcasm. I flip my phone closed and shove it back into my shoulder bag, then continue down the halls. Now at least there's other people walking around, so I'll just ask if I get lost.

"_Hey!_ Igarashi-san! Wait up!" What the? I look over my shoulder, only to see the two boys that were staring at me earlier running down the hall after me. What's with them? The taller boy is panting when he gets to me, hands on his knees. "It is Igarashi-san, right?"

"Natsume is fine."

The taller boy straightens up. He smiles at me, and it's a really nice smile. "I'm Makoto Tachibana, but just call me Makoto, and that's Haruka Nanase."

"Nice to meet you, Makoto-san, Nanase-san. Now, what is it you guys want?"

"You said your brother was a swimmer." Nanase says, like that explains everything.

"Yeah, he is." I eye him in confusion. "He's a really good swimmer, but what's that got to do with anything?"

Makoto and Nanase exchange similar anticipating looks. "He should join the swim team!"

I roll my eyes. "Ha ha, very funny." I turn away and continue wandering down the hall. "Iwatobi doesn't have a swim team, it was a nice try though." I should have guessed someone would try to mess with me. I use to do it to underclassmen in America. I told them things like our school had a hot tub on the roof, and a bowling alley in the basement.

"No really!" Makoto exclaims. Once again they run to catch up with me, but this time I don't stop. "It's a new club we started in the first week of school. We only recently finished fixing up the pool."

"Even if there is a swim club now, why should I tell him to join?" I ask, whirling around to face them. "Do you guys have any titles, or awards? Are you even recognized for anything?" Their silence answers my questions. I cross my arms. "Exactly. My brother has big dreams, Olympic dreams, and it's my job as his older sister to make sure he achieves them. He doesn't have time to waste on a high school swim team, especially one that just got started, okay?. Don't get me wrong, you guys seem nice and all, but I'm sorry. It's not happening."

I turn on my heel, leaving then standing there.

"Just one time." Nanase demands, and despite my determination, something about his tone makes me hesitate. "He doesn't have to join, but just come to practice one time."

I ready to tell them off, but the determined looks on their faces stop me. They won't be taking no for an answer. _"Fine,"_ I mutter. "just one practice."

"Great!" Makoto exclaims. "It's today right after school! See you there, Natsu-chan!"

I watch the two of them retreat back down the hall in dread. Come on, how bad can it be? It's a free practice in a free pool with other swimmers. It'll be fine... right?

I make my way to the stair case that leads to the roof, about half way up my eyebrows furrow. Wait, did he just...?

_Did he call me Natsu-chan?_

* * *

><p>Well, what did you think? (o~o)<p>

Please review and let me know! Thanks for reading! ^_^


	2. Never Take Sibling Advice

Second chapter! I'll try to update pretty frequently, so the next chapter will probably be up either Sunday or Monday, I'm not sure yet. Anyways, you'll find out a lot more about the Igarashi siblings in this chapter and I'm excited for everyone to read it! Please, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"A swimming club?" Takumi and I had already found a place on the edge of the large roof. It is over by the farthest wall. We hop up on the high edge, letting our feet dangle off into the damp, almost humid, spring air as we eat our lunches. I ignore the sharp pain that shoots through my leg as I bend my knee to sit down with him.<p>

_Shit._

A wide grin spreads across my brother's face when he sees the newly restored pool below us. He's completely oblivious to just how much my leg hurts, and I want to keep it that way. I won't lie, swimming isn't something I ever understood, or liked. All it is for me is a form of physical therapy. But my brother adores it like he's a fish himself, and the good-sized pool looks nice for the funds a public school gets, really nice. A chunk of rice falls out of Takumi's mouth while it hangs open, and onto some poor unsuspecting soul below. They shout something up at us, but Takumi isn't paying them any mind. "I didn't think Iwatobi had a swimming club! It wasn't in their brochure."

"Close your mouth." I snap, passing him my last napkin. He's _such_ a messy eater. I even packed a bunch of extra ones just so this wouldn't happen. "And I know, neither did I."

"Did you sign me up?" He wipes his face a few times with the paper, the tosses it into the pile, I mean mountain, behind us. No wonder those other kids moved away.

I massage my sore knee through my thin sock, trying to figure out the right words to use so it doesn't sound like I just dished him out to the swimmers so they would leave me alone, which is actually what I did. "Not exactly. More like I made an agreement, a bet I guess you could say."

_"A bet?"_ His eyes sparkle. The only thing I've ever seen him more enthusiastic about than food, is competition, more specifically winning. "So I just have to go to this practice and we win?" I nod. "What do we win?"

I steal one of his vegetables with my chopsticks and pop it into my mouth. "Satisfaction, little brother, satisfaction."

He scowls at me, then turns so I can't reach his bento anymore. I made the thing for him, it's only fair I get a little of it. "And what are you going to be doing while I'm practicing with them?" He shovels more rice into his mouth._ "Watching me like the stalker you are?"_

"_Actually_, I'll be practicing with the track team." I inform him, shooting a look his way. I'm not a stalker. I just don't like it when he slacks off, which he undoubtably will do if in not around to kick him in the ass a few times. "One of the captains is in my home room."

His chewing slows, then what I said seems to register with him and his eyes practically pop out of his head, not surprising considering I haven't set foot on a track in about a year. "You're going to..._track team? Track team?_ Nee-chan, are you feeling alright?" He puts a messy hand on my forehead. "You're not hot, but that doesn't mean anything. I'll go get the nurse!" He jumps up.

_"Wait!"_ I grab the back of his shirt, stopping him from getting any further away. I yank him back. "I'm not sick, you idiot! I just..." I straighten up, jaw clenching as determination uncurls in my stomach. "The way you feel about swimming...that's how I felt about running, how I still feel. That feeling like you can go anywhere and do anything...I want to feel that again. It might be selfish, but I want it more than anything. I know I won't be as fast as I used to be, or as strong, and it'll probably hurt a lot, but I want to at least give it a try, even just one time."

Takumi looks at me thoughtfully, and can see a little bit of worry added into his look, then the corners of his mouth raise up slightly. "Alright, Nee-chan. If it's what you want, I'll support you just like you support me." Takumi's smile makes me feel more assured. I smile back at him, and he finally sits back down next to me. "Did the captain recognize you?"

I snort. _Oh yes_, he recognized me. He was practically breathing down my next the whole class, and when he finally approached me he looked like he would faint. I guess what's what I get for posting the fastest female 100m time in the states for almost six years in my age division, then second in the world as a fifteen year old, but those days are behind me. My body doesn't work the way it use too, it's broken, and my dream is already out of reach. "He recognized my tattoo."

"That's what you get for getting that thing." He teases, sticking his tongue out.

I roll my eyes and give his shoulder a good shove. "Shut up." The bell rings again, and everyone else begins to get up and start towards the stairs. "I'll see you after school."

"See ya!"

_**Time Skip**_

_**Takumi's POV**_

People pass me as I stand outside the locker room door. Nee-chan told me to wait here for the other swimming club members, but it's already been six minutes and no one had showed up. I frown. Either they're just late, or Nee-chan was probably playing another one of her sick jokes on me. I hate it when she does that. When I was in third grade I had a huge crush on this girl name Nina. I asked my sister for advice, and she told me that farting was like a mating call, the louder I farted, the more Nina would like me... My face heats at the memory.

Let's just say it ended with me stuck in one of the chairs outside of the principal's office.

"Excuse me, are you Natsu-chan's little brother?"

_Natsu-chan?_ I spin around and come face to face with a broad chest. I crane my neck up, and end up staring into the green eyes of a seriously tall brunette guy. He looks a little older than I am. He must be the guy Nee-chan was talking about! The swimming club captain! "_Y-yes!_ I'm Takumi Igarashi."

"Makoto Tachibana." He holds his hand out and it envelopes mine as I shake it. "Just call me Makoto."

My eyes flick behind him, expecting to see the rest of the team, but there's no one there, which is weird. "Uh, Makoto-sempai, if you don't mind me asking, where are the rest of the club members?"

"They're already waiting at the pool." He assures, pushing the metal door open for me to go through. "_Oh! _That reminds me, do you have a swimsuit?"

_He just now thought of that?_

I put my bag inside one of the lockers, and pull the yellow and green jammers I stuffed in there this morning just in case. "Yup. I always have one with me! I never know when I'm going to get the chance to go for a swim."

"Great!" He exclaims, clapping m on the shoulder. "Get changed, then I'll introduce you to everyone else."

I don't know what Nee-chan was talking about. I muse as I strip from my school uniform. This guy is actually pretty nice, and he seems capable enough for a team captain. She was probably just being her usual self. I know sometimes my sister can seem a little hotheaded and demanding, blunt too, but she's actually a really kind person to those she cares about. She's surprisingly maternal, cooking and cleaning all the time at home, and her brashness actually adds to her charm because she tells people how it is. It's why she's been such a good coach for me and my sometime lazy actions. And to add to that she's actually very unwelcoming of too much attention, especially about her track record. She'd much rather be an average person than who she is, which I think is crazy. If I was her I'd never stop rubbing my crazy accomplishments in people's faces, never.

After I put on my suit Makoto-sempai leads me through the door on the other side of the locker room, through another small hallway, and outside. The new summer sun beats down on me as we go up the stairs leading to the pool. I can feel my feet tingle in anticipation. Once at the top of the stairs, I see three other guys, all older than I am, and two girls waiting for us, one of them is a teacher, the other girl is in my home room. Her name is Kou I think. "Everyone, come here!" Makoto calls, waving his hands. The people gather around me, smiling welcomingly. I kind of just stand there. _Don't tell me this is it? This is the swim team? _Makoto-sempai's next sentence confirms my fears.

"This is Takumi Igarashi, Takumi-kun, this is our swimming club!"

**_Natsume's POV_**

I pause in front of the mirror in the now empty girl's locker room, finally dressed in the school track uniform. It's nothing fancy, a blue and white tank-top with a giant yellow rockhopper penguin on the back, darker blue spandex shorts, and sneakers.

The large scar on my right leg is what caught my attention and made me pause, standing out against my skin. It's an angry pink color, and about ten inches long, running in a straight line down the bottom of my thigh, over my knee, and ending on the upper part of my shin. The scar is still puckered, and will probably never blend in with the rest of my skin, with a row of little dots on each side from the stitches. There is another scar on my left leg, a 'U' shaped one on the right side of my calf from the bone sticking out through my skin. I usually wear pant or knee-high socks to cover the two scars because of the way people talk and stare, but I can't do that while I'm at track practice.

I grit my teeth turn away from the mirror. Hopefully Takumi is having a better time than I am...

_**Takumi's POV**_

"What do you mean he can't swim?!" I wail in utter disbelief. _I take it back. Nee-chan was right about them. They're hopeless!_

"Mako-chan means exactly what he said!" The blonde-haired, pink-eyed, Nagisa-sempai exclaims, poking at the cheeks of the non-swimming boy with the blue hair and glasses. Rei-sempai attempts to swat him away, but it's no use. "Rei-chan can't swim!"

I face palm. "But this is a swim team!"

Makoto chuckles softly. "We know."

"Can you two swim?" I question, narrowing my eyes at my seniors. If they can't then I'm gone. Sorry Sis, but this is an absolute disaster.

"Yup!" Nagisa-sempai exclaims. He starts acting out the breaststroke like that's suppose to convince me, but he just ends up looking like a penguin with its head cut off.

I point to Haruka-sempai, who's floating around in the water. That's all I've seen him do so far, and he hasn't spoken one word to me yet. "What about him? Can he do more than just float?"

"Oh yeah! Haru-chan is an amazing swimmer!" Nagisa-sempai wraps a skinny arm around my shoulder.

I scowl at him. "I don't believe you."

"It's true." Makoto-sempai interrupts. I look over at him, and there's so much fierce admiration in his eyes that they sparkle with it.

_Is he...gay?_

I suddenly feel embarrassed.

Makoto-sempai smiles at the floating boy. "Haru is the most amazing swimmer I've ever seen."

_Oh yeah. He's gay, and he's got the hots for Haru-sempai._

And to think...I can feel my face get even hotter. And to think I stripped in front of him earlier!

_**Natsume's POV**_

"Alright, that concludes practice for today! You're dismissed!" The team captain barks, ignoring the drop of sweat running down her face. Turns out the guy in my class was only a co-captian, and everyone knows that actually means nothing.

Long-legged, with beautiful red hair and matching eyes, the captain is actually really attractive, in a 'no nonsense' 'do as I say' sort of way.

I plop down on the closest bench, with a grunt, thoroughly exhausted from today's workout. _Damn._ I'm so out of it a high school practice is even hard, and my knee...there were points during the practice, mostly the running up and down the bleachers, that I felt like it was going to snap in two. It's sad considering I use to practice with world champions, but on the other hand I expected this. It's a miracle I'm even able to keep up with these guys, let alone win the sprints I participated in.

"Igarashi, good job out there." Capitan Miyabi claps me on the shoulder, then lowers herself on the bench next to me. "You know, I use to look up to you a lot as a kid, so this is an honor. I never once thought I'd be on your team, let alone the captain."

I start to massage my aching knee. "I guess we're both equally surprised then, huh?"

Her eyebrows go up, then she seems to understand I was joking and she laughs. It's a nice sound, musical, completely different from her deeper voice. "I guess we are."

The two of us make eye contact, a moment of understanding, but that serenity is quickly broken by one of my younger teammates.

"Excuse me, Natsume-chan." I sigh, and look over at the group of runners that approached my bench. They're standing at the end, still not close enough to hear what I'm saying to Miyabi-san._ Wait a second. Does everyone here get so familiar so quick? I thought this formality stuff was a thing in Japan? And can't they see I'm flirting with the Captain?_

Captain Miyabi murmurs a 'see you later' to me, then takes her leave before the other four girls cross the rest of the bench.

"What is it?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows in frustration. _They better not ask me for tips in form or anything. _

The green-haired girl shifts under my gaze, her face turning pink. "Can, uh, can we have your autograph?"

_"Huh?"_ I blink at them, thoroughly surprised at the request. _An autograph? That's not what I expected at all._ "Uh, yeah, sure." It's been a while since anyone asked me that, more than a while. I didn't think anyone would care about a washed up young athlete like me anymore, guess I was wrong. I was expecting them to ask me questions about my accident, and how I felt now that dreams had been crushed, stuff the reporters asked, but an autograph? That I don't mind.

One of the girls hand me a pen while another one holds out what they want signed. My eyes widen when I see it. "That's..."

"Yup!" She exclaims sheepishly. "It's from your last meet." In her hands is a picture of a girl, her I'm guessing, along with her team. I'm kneeling with them, smack dab in the middle, dressed in my USA gear, grinning wider than I remember ever being able to grin. It was taken during one of the meet-and-greets after the meet.

The other kids shift awkwardly as I stare down at the old memory, silently wondering if they've offended me. I quickly pull myself together. "That's a nice picture. Your team was the Raiders, right?"

She looks surprised that I remember, but that surprise quickly fades into excitement, even a little admiration. Her voice comes out a little stronger this time.

_"Yup!"_

_**Takumi's POV**_

"No, I'm leaving!" I assert, trying to wrench myself from Nagisa-sempai's grip. It's surprisingly strong for someone barely taller than me. I don't even know how I got into this. One second I'm heading towards the stairs, and the next this guy is tackling me, refusing to let go until I stayed.

"Taku-chan, you _can't_ leave!" Nagisa-sempai whines, rubbing his face against my leg like a cat, a rabid cat.

_"Yes, I can!"_ I snap.

"No, you can't." Makoto-sempai exclaims, trying to get Nagisa off of me, but also trying to convince me I should stay. "Your sister promised you'd stay!"

I shake my head vigorously. Whatever my sister agreed to, it's off. "_I don't care_, now let go of me!"

"No, I can't!" Nagisa cries. "We _need_ you!"

"No, you _don't!_" I shake my leg harder, but he doesn't even budge. _What is up with him? Does he do steroids or something? I'm pretty sure this isn't even physically possible!_

"There's no point in trying to resist him." Rei-sempai informs me, pushing up his glasses in a dramatic fashion. I growl at him. "He kept badgering me for days and days on end to join the swim team, and now look where I am. Nagisa is truly..." Rei-sempai pauses suddenly. _"Beautiful!"_

_What? _

_Are all the members of this club gay?_ I look away from Nagisa and up at Rei, but he isn't paying any attention to us. He's staring, eyes wide, cheeks pink, across the pool. What's this guy doing? I follow his gaze, and see my sister standing near the stairs, hands in the pockets of her track jacket, casually conversing with Amakata-sensei and Gou-san.

_Oh no..._

Nee-chan seems to feel me staring, and locks eyes with me. "Yo, Takumi." Her eyes then travel to the three people surrounding me. She takes a second to take in the situation, I can see things flash in her eyes, then raises and eyebrow at me.

"Nee-chan! Help me!" I yell, holding my hand out.

"Nah," She smirks. _That monster! She's enjoying this._ "I don't really think that's my place." She turns back to Amakata-senesi, cruelly leaving me stuck with the three stooges.

_"Nee-chan?"_ Rei-sempai mutters. Realization pours into in his eyes, and he latches onto my shoulders in a vice grip. _Jeez, it's even stronger than Nagisa-sempai's._

"_She's your sister?"_ I give him a 'no duh' look. I just just called her big sister. "I don't know why I didn't figure that out earlier!"

"Figure what out, Rei-chan?" Nagisa asks, finally releasing my leg. He's giving Rei-sempai a curious look. I am tempted to make a run for it, but I want to know what Rei-sempai realized, and if it's something bad, as my sisters brother, I have to defend her honor.

"Yeah, figure _what_ out?" I question, eyeing him suspiciously. There's no way I'm letting him near my sister. He can't even swim!

"Your sister is _Natsume Igarashi!_"

My eyebrow furrow in disappointment. _Her name? I missed my chance to escape so he could tell me her name? I was expecting something a little more than that from a smart-looking guy like him. _"I know that already."

"Natsume...Igarashi?" Makoto-sempai echoes.

"Who's that?" Nagisa-sempai asks.

"Natsume was one of the most successful young sprinters in the world. She had the most beautiful form of all!" Rei gushes, hands clasped together in wonder. It makes me sick. "In her age group she placed first in every USA Youth Outdoor Track & Field Championships she entered since she was eight, and every other competition she competed in. She was in the Youth Olympic Games representing the USA against over 3,500 other runners, and she placed first. She was even going to be in the Olympics this year."

I feel a pang of guilt assault me. _She'll never get the chance though, and it's all my fault._

"To be related to someone like that..." Makoto-sempai gapes slightly as he looks over at me. "It must be amazing!"

"Wow!" Nagisa clamps his hands together just like Rei-sempai, then he seems to think about something that makes his face fall. "Wait, you said was, why was?"

Rei-sempai looks over at me like he expects me to explain. I appreciate it because it isn't really his story to tell. _"Because,"_ I murmur. The three of them look at me expectantly, and I suddenly feel conflicted about telling the story, but it's not like it's a secret. The media was all over it. "It happened a little more than a year ago. Nee-chan had come to pick me up from swim practice, and we were on our way home when a car swerved onto the side-walk, it nearly hit me...but my sister shoved me back and it hit her instead." My eyes start to sting, and I look towards the ground to keep the tears from falling. "The impact broke not only her ribs and arm, but snapped the tibia and fibia in her left leg, along with fracturing her femur. She had to have screws and plates put into them. It completely shattered her right knee too, to the point where she had to get a metal kneecap put in, and did unimaginable damage to the muscles in both legs. The doctors told her she might never be able to walk on it again." I gesture to her. It's funny how she's completely oblivious to what's going on right now. "She can, as you can see, but her future was taken away. The accident happened just a week before the last qualifying round for the Olympics, and since she couldn't compete, she was disqualified."

"It was a big deal in America." Rei adds. "No one else in the qualifying round came anywhere close to her average time. She would have gotten in without a fight."

I nod, a somber feeling settling over me. "She got inducted into the National Track & Field Hall of Fame because of what happened, but it didn't do much to make her feel better."

"But she's still running..." Makoto muses, like he's trying to make me feel better. "That's inspirational."

That's right. My sister still hasn't totally given up. She likes to say that it doesn't matter to her anymore, than I'm the only thing, but I can see it in her eyes and face whenever we see anything that has to do with running, the longing, but she pushes that down and continues to help me. When the car was coming towards us, she didn't hesitate. She was willing to throw it all way for me, and she did. "Yeah, that's why she's the reason I swim." I admit. I don't know what brings me to tell them this, but once I start talking I can't stop. "As a kid I only did it as a hobby. I didn't even like it that much. But after the accident and knowing how good my sister was at track and seeing how much she still wanted it, it motivated me a lot. It motivated me to strive for the Olympics, to do what she'll never have the chance to do, and live that dream for her...I just..._I just want to make my sister proud!_" The last part comes out as an almost shout, and when I finally raise my eyes, Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa are staring at me with wide eyes and hanging mouths. I feel my face redden. Did I really just say all that? "Anyways, you guys should feel honored!" I sputter, trying to distract them from my mushy speech. "Your track is the first track my sister has set foot on since!"

Rei-sempai's eyes begin to sparkle again. "I bet her form is still beautiful!"

"Keep away from my sister, _creep!_" I yell, but he isn't paying attention. He's too busy ogling her.

"Say, Takumi-chan, if you really want to make your sister proud, why don't you let us help you?" Makoto-sempai asks, smiling at me sweetly. If you squint you can see the cheesy anime effects.

I clamp my eyes shut and huff as I turn my head away. "_No way._ You guys suck."

_"Eh?!"_ Makoto-sempai gasps. I bet that smile has never failed him before. "Takumi-chan, that was so mean!"

"Deal with it!"

I open my eyes just in time to see Haruka-sempai standing on the starting block. He crouches, readying himself for the dive, and when he finally jumps it's like everything slows. He's got the most effortless, beautiful form I've ever seen before, better than the pros. He enters the water with the smallest of splashes, and the way he moves through it is so graceful it's like he and the water are one uniform being. It's like magic. "Amazing..."

I turn back to the other three, and they're looking at me with the most smug looks they can manage.

"Fine, I'll join." Makoto-sempai and Nagisa-sempai high-five._ "But!"_ I exclaim, cutting off their celebration. "I have one condition." I eye Haruka-sempai, who has now exited the water and is approaching us. I extend my finger towards him. "At the end of the year, I want to race him!"

Haruka-sempai picks up one of the towels that is hanging on the fence and begins to dry his hair. "I only swim free."

"Great!" I exclaim. "Because I do too!"

_**Natsume's POV**_

I glare up at Takumi over the top of my book. We're sitting on the floor in my room, him in the middle of my fuzzy blue carpet, staring at the TV, me leaning against my bed with a novel in my hands. "I can't believe you agreed to join their team!" I spurt out. Takumi jumps slightly. "Now we don't get our satisfaction."

"I, for one, am very satisfied." He says, making that pouting face he always does when he disagrees with someone, lips pursed, eyes narrowed.

"Well I'm not!" I chuck the bound paper at him just hard enough that it will hurt, but not enough to leave a bruise. He moves out-of-the-way, and it hits the floor with a thud. "You better not have hurt my book."

"What about your book hurting me?" He asks, hopping up to flick the TV off.

I snort, crossing my arms. "Don't be such a wuss."

Takumi rolls his eyes as he sits back down on the floor, this time so that our knees are touching while he faces me. "We have a joint practice tomorrow at Samezuka Academy."

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow. Samezuka was the other school Takumi was considering, but he didn't want to go to an all boys school. He loves the ladies too much. "That will be interesting."

"I'm actually excited for it." He admits, a slight tinge to his cheeks. He gets embarrassed so easily sometimes, definitely didn't get that from me.

I reach forward to pat his shoulder. "Good, I'm glad you're excited, because I'll be there to make sure you don't slack off."

"What?" He gasps as I pull myself to my feet. I pick the book up and flip through it, making sure all the pages are still in place after their traumatic incident, then I put it back on the shelf next to my desk. "Why? Don't you have track practice?"

"Yeah," I shrug, leaning my butt against the wall by the door. "But I already explained to the captain that you and your swimming come first. My track career, though short, is already over. Your swimming career hasn't even really started yet, and I'm going to make sure you're prepared for when it does. And I officially joined the swim team today."

"What? When?" The look on his face is priceless.

"While you were having your little episode with your new friends, I was taking to Amakata-sensei about it."

Takumi groans. "You know, it's kind of embarrassing having my sister coach me, even if she is Natsume Igarashi."

"One day, when you make it big, thousands of people will know all sorts of really embarrassing things about you." I bend down to mess up his hair. "You'll thank me for the little embarrassments one day."

* * *

><p>I know the switching between POV's can be really annoying, so I apologize to everyone who doesn't like it. But I promise it won't be happening much in the next chapters, probably not at all anymore. Anyways, review and tell me what you think please! ^_^ Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Never hide it

I know this took me longer than promised and I apologize! I was actually pretty sick with this really nasty stomach virus and stuff. And I know this chapter is a little short so I apologize again! But anyways please tell me what you think! I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

><p>After school the entire swim team, all six of us, get packed on a public but to head to the next city. The city is home to Samezuka Academy, a private all boys boarding school known for its top-notch swim school the entire swim team, all six of us, get packed on a public but to head to the next city. The city is home to Samezuka Academy, a private all boys boarding school known for its top-notch swim team.<p>

How exciting.

I lean my seat back, then I shut my eyes and remind myself that this, this terrible, bumpy, bus ride, is all for Takumi. All for the baby brother that I adore. The bus hits a pothole, sending my head snapping forward into the seat in front of me. I groan as I rub the forming bruise and lay my head back down. Fuck this. He's going to owe me big time after this trip.

Said little brother of mine is sitting in the seat diagonal from me along with Rei and Nagisa, all three of them completely oblivious to the malice directed in their direction. Takumi looks really happy to be here, which is less than I can say about the first year girl sitting next to me.

Kou lets out yet another sigh after checking her phone for something and seeing that whatever it is isn't there. It's a cycle that has been never-ending since she sent a text this morning. I have no idea who it was to, but they need to hurry up and reply before this girl sighs the life out of herself. Kou sighs again, an I feel something inside me snap. That's it. One that I cannot stand is people moping around like this.

"Alright, what's got you so messed up?" I ask, eyes still closed. I can feel Kou shift, hesitating with her answer like she's trying to tell if I'm serious or not. "Just tell me already. I won't freak out or anything."

Kou sighs again, and there's another split second before she finally spills. "It's my brother."

That peaks my interest, I didn't know Kou had any siblings. I move my seat back up so the two of us are level. "You have a brother?"

"Yup," She nods, a soft smile spreading across her lips, but then it quickly fades back into the grimace. "Sometimes it doesn't feel that way though. He won't answer any of my messages. I keep sending them, but he doesn't reply. I don't even know if he got them Not to mention he hasn't come home, or even called me in weeks. It really worries me."

I frown. I'd kill my little brother if he pulled shit like that, luckily for him he doesn't. "Sometimes little brothers are like that. They think they're ready to be on their own, but we know they aren't."

Kou looks down at her hands, which are clasped together tightly in her lap. "Except he's not my little brother, he's my big brother."

My frown deepens. Older brother? Doesn't that idiot know he's doing his job all wrong? He should be the one checking up and worrying about her, not the other way around. It's an older siblings job to look after their younger ones, so what could possibly be running through her brothers mind she I don't know, and frankly I didn't care. No one should be treated how he is treating Kou.

"You want me to break his nose?" I ask jokingly. Kou's eyes widen in complete horror, and it makes me laugh. "Kidding, kidding. I'd probably do something a lot worse than break his nose. I'm think something along the lines of cutting off his—"

"We're here!" Nagisa announces, jumping up from his seat. He's the first one off the bus when the door opens, leaving the rest of us to clamber out after him. How does he do that?

I squint in the sudden sunlight that assaults my eyes as I hop down the last bus step. The weather here is totally opposite of back home.

"Alright! Game faces on!" Kou's sudden change in attitude makes my eyebrows raise. "We're about to practice with our opponents, so we can't let ourselves be intimidated!" It's like once she stepped off that bus she transformed from a hurt little sister to a full on mature coach. Impressive.

Everyone around me answers in unison. "Right!"

The inside of the school is massive, the pool even more so. The tang of chlorine assaults my nose, making me scrunch up my face. Every whisper and chuckle, every sound made inside these four walls echoes off of each other, making it louder in here than it would be anywhere else in the building. The voices of two people to the right discussing their dinner plans for after practice floats over to me. I must be getting hungry.

Haru stares at the pool for a not even a second before speed stripping and jumping in. I admit, it's a nice sight. The rest of the boys go to the locker room, while Kou shows Amakata-sensei where the bathroom is. Before he leaves Takumi comes up to me and asks me if I'll be alright, indirectly gesturing to my lower body, and I tell him not to worry. I'm a big girl. That leaves me sitting on one of the metal benches inside the pool area. I feel a little uncomfortable because I didn't bring my track pants to school today, which means I'm stuck in the dark blue spandex shorts, which is admittedly much better than my uniform skirt, and the light blue and white track jacket I was wearing at practice. What's even worse is the socks I have on aren't high enough to cover the scars on my legs, leaving them open for everyone to gawk at. No one on the Iwatobi team said anything, but I caught everyone looking at them at least once. Usually I'm pretty confident with my looks and everything, but when it comes to my scars I just to want to curl up in the dark and hide from the world.

I'm hunched over on the bench, hands clasped over my knees, when a tall guy with red slicked back hair approaches me. I actually have to calm myself down once I register the fact that he's wearing a speedo. I inwardly groan at my sudden flusterdness. Damn me and my attraction to everyone with red or reddish hair. Sometimes it's a real setback.

"Oh! You must be Natsume!" He says, placing his fists on his slim hips. A sudden, and extremely vivid picture pops into my mind, one I'm not totally comfortable with myself. I feel my face flush. Oh. My. God.

I just nod.

"I'm Seijuro Mikoshiba, the captain of Samezuka swim team."

"It's, uh, it's nice to meet you, Mikoshiba-san." This is another reason why I was dreading today.

The boys.

I don't care who she thinks she is, or where she came from, or what she's been through, there isn't one teenage girl alive that can be around all these seriously fit and gorgeous guys and not have her minds wander a little (or a lot), and if she doesn't then she's either not attracted to guys, or she's lying. There is no in between.

"It's really an honor having an athlete of your capacity in our presence." It makes me feel really happy that he didn't use past tense at all in his sentence. Too many people do that to me. You were so talented. She was going to go so far. Her skill was unmatchable. I hate that. It makes me feel like after the accident I lost part of myself, like I'm suddenly not as much of a person as I use to be, and no matter how hard I try I can't shake that quiet doubt in the back of my mind that I'll never be whole again.

"Thanks, " I say, swallowing down my infatuation and embarrassment. Come on girl, get it together. "I really appreciate that."

"No problem." He grins down at me. "I was actually hoping you being here would motivate a few of my lazier swimmers to work a little harder. So if you need anything, just ask."

I nod at him as the Iwatobi team comes back into the pool area. I ease myself up from my uncomfortable, but necessary sitting position. Mikoshiba's eyes flick down to my legs for a second, and I feel like covering them.

He seems to notice my discomfort, because he suddenly gets serious, his playful expression thinning. "You know, you shouldn't be so ashamed. Scars tell stories, and the story yours tell is a great one. I'll admit that it's sad, but still worth hearing."

My mouth hangs open slightly, and I feel my eyes widen. A story? I've never thought about it that way. Slowly my surprise turns into admiration, and I find myself genuinely smiling at the Samezuka captain.

"There you go!" He exclaims, slapping my back. I actually rock forward a little bit. "Now that I've fixed that, why don't we get the practice started?"

About an hour into the practice I get up to get myself a drink. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay in there with the smell and all the humidity. Takumi comes with me to show me where the drink machine is, he got a tour when he was considering Samezuka, and as I stare into our reflections in the plastic covering on the machine, I realize just how differently we are built because of our sports. Like most swimmers, Takumi is slim, but still noticeably muscular. I'm just as fit as he is because I still work to keep myself in good shape, but it goes to totally different places. I'm a lot more compact than he is, with more noticeable thighs and calf muscles. I admit, his abs might be nicer than mine, but only by a little, and though my arms are toned, he beats me there as well.

"What are you waiting for? Your can already came out."

"Oh." I blink at him, then bend down to get my can out. "Sorry, I was comparing something."

Takumi narrows his eyes. "And what was that?"

I pull the tab open and take a quick sip before answering. "I was comparing how differently our sports had molded our bodies. Like if I did swimming I'd be built like you, and vice versa."

"Please don't tell me how you metaphorically related all that back to how a person's life experiences mold them or something cheesy like that." He whines. He makes a face with his eyes rolled back and his mouth open, like a 'oh my god you've got to be kidding me' look, then holds his hand out. I pass him my can and he takes a gulp. "I get enough of that from watching soap operas with the tragic backstories."

I scoff as he hands it back. "Not even close. I was just making an observation."

"Save the observations for the pool." I glare at him, and he holds his hands up in mock defeat. "Joking, joking."

"Uh huh."

The rest of the practice is uneventful, as uneventful as it can be with the Iwatobi team. Did I have to yell at Takumi because his form was off, or he wasn't putting in a hundred percent? Yes, at least twelve times.

"Did you see me smoke that guy?" Takumi grins, posing in front of me after hopping out of the pool.

I'm sitting with Kou near the side if the pool, and Mikoshoba is standing just a few feet off yelling at one of his boys. "Yup." I pat him on the cheek, but that pat quickly turns into a pinch, making him yelp. "But I also saw sloppy form! Legs straight, Takumi. Legs straight!"

Takumi starts saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again, trying to get me to release him. Once I do he runs off to go get changed.

I hear Kou shift beside me. My eye flick over to her, and she's looking at Takumi sadly.

"What?" I ask.

She looks away from me. "I just wish Onee-chan and I had a relationship like that..." Kou gets up from the floor before I can say anything, and shuffles out of the swimming pool area. I frown. If I hadn't talked to her on the bus, I would never have known just how upset she was with her brother. Her smile hides it all.

I pull myself up with a wince, then march out after her. I am almost to the end of the hallway when someone rounds the corner and runs right into me.

"What the hell?" I snap, stumbling backwards, whoever it is echoes my sentiments just a moment later.

I glare up into maroon eyes, the same eyes as Kou. The tall guy looks a lot like her, with semi-long, maroon colored hair that is parted in the middle with a few strands hanging into his face. His hair is a little lighter than hers, and his skin is slightly tanner. Whoever he is, he's seriously good-looking.

Wait, this must be her brother.

He's wearing a pair of black jammers with red stripes, which combined with his hair makes it kind of hard to focus. He scowls down at me. "Watch where you're going next time, Iwatobi."

I let that roll right off me, something bigger on my mind. "Are you Kou's brother?"

He groans, crossing his strong arms across his perfect chest. "She's still getting people to call her that? I thought she was over it."

I scoff at him. "Shows just how much you know about her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks, eyes narrowing.

"It means you're a complete dickhead to her." I snap, not caring about his hair. It doesn't matter how red his hair is if he's a complete asshole. "She worries about you day and night and you can't even answer her texts? What the hell kind of older brother pulls shit like that?" I can feel my anger rising by the second, fueled by my moral compass. "It's disgusting!"

"Who are you to tell me how I should act?" He yells, taking a step towards me.

"I'm her friend!" I yell back, mimicking his movement. He towers over me, but I refuse to be intimidated. What I'm saying he needs to hear. I don't care if it pisses him off. All I care about is making sure he doesn't upset Kou anymore than he already has.

It's silent, and something flashes in his eyes, a cross between anger and denial. "You have no idea what you're talking about." He mumbles, pushing his way past me.

"Actually I do." I assert. "I'm an older sibling myself, and I can tell you for sure that you're doing it completely backwards." I take a few steps after him, but the sudden pain in my knee stops me from going anymore. "I suggest you figure it out and stop being such an asshole, because there's only so much neglect someone can take, even if they are your family."

He stops and looks over his shoulder at me, eyebrows drawn together in a scowl.

"Hey, Nee-chan!" Takumi calls from behind me. I turn my head and see him running down the hall towards me, but he slows when he sees Kou's brother. I watch as Takumi fixes the older boy with a glare as he comes to stand beside me, like some sort of guard dog. It makes me smile.

"Come on, Takumi." I tug on his arm as I turn back the direction he came, and he follows me without a fight.

"Hey, sis, you want me to take care of that guy for you?" He whisper. His eyes keep shifting back to Kou's brother. "I can if you want."

I chuckle at him, knowing all to well how that would end. "Nah, I think I can handle it."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Takumi pushes the door of the school open, casting a splash of sunlight on to the floor. "Who was that guy?"

"Kou's asshole brother." I say with a shrug.

**_Timeskip_**

"So what did you think of Samezuka?" I ask, running my comb through my wet hair again.

"I thought they were pretty good." Takumi admits, his eyes focused on the cards in his hand. He and Nagisa are playing some game on the floor in my room, why my room I have no idea, and I think Nagisa is winning. After practice Takumi felt the need to invite the whole team over, and to my surprise they accepted.

Makoto is with Haru over by my fish tank, but I don't know much longer it's going to be a fish tank with the way Haru is eyeing it, and Rei is watching Nagisa and Takumi play while I try to tame my mane, but as the night goes on I see him slowly nod off.

"They did have beautiful form..." Rei yawns.

"At least you didn't sink today, Rei-chan!" Nagisa exclaims, placing another card down on the carpet. Takumi groans. "I didn't see Rin-chan at practice though..."

The mood in the room immediately becomes a little more contained, and I find myself wondering who this Rin person is. They definitely aren't a girl because Samezuka is an all boys school. I look over at Takumi, and he shrugs, just as confused as I am.

Takumi asks who Rin is before I can, but he doesn't even take his eyes off the game as he speaks.

"That's right, you and Natsu-chan don't know Rin-chan." Nagisa says, his eyes flicking up from the game.

"He's a childhood friend." Makoto informs us with a grunt. He's literally holding Haru back from climbing into our fish tank. "Him, Haru, Nagisa, and I all use to be in the same swimming club in elementary school."

"And he's Gou-chan's older brother!" Nagisa exclaims.

"Really?" I blink at them. Oh shit. "Then I've met him already."

"Really?" Nagisa jumps up from the floor, gripping my hands. I lean back, a little surprised by his quick movement.

"Yup." I pull my hands from his. "He's sort of an asshole."

The struggle by the fish tank comes to a stop. "He wasn't always like that." Haru says, hair flopped over his eyes.

"Maybe not." I pick up my ace wrap and begin to wrap my aching knee. "But he is now."

* * *

><p>Well, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks so much for reading ^_^!<p> 


End file.
